


Двое

by Yozhik



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Шамбала же. Альт-версии дэс.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Двое

**Author's Note:**

> Шамбала же. Альт-версии дэс.

Дорога вьётся, петляет, лентой ложится под копыта; и она толкает своего спутника под руку: быстрее, быстрее! – чтобы потом цепляться за него на поворотах, чтобы он ворчал, пытаясь убрать с лица её длинные волосы, чтобы ненадолго почувствовать – всё дурное остаётся позади.  
Что именно – она не знает; смутная тревога, плохой сон, который можно отогнать лишь засыпая в обнимку, что-то, что было давно и не взаправду.  
А карты говорят: он умер за тебя; говорят: ты умерла, чтобы стать собой; говорят: это всё в прошлом. А на вопросы о будущем просто молчат. И она бы боялась, но успокаивает одно – он в это не верит.


End file.
